Gyrotrons are unregulated high power millimeter wave oscillators which can vary their output power under a wide range of pulse parameters. These parameters can vary in pulse duration, time between pulses, and the combination of short and long pulses, which results in variation of the output power. This variation in output power is undesirable, yet there exists no comprehensive method to generally solve this output power regulation problem. Attempts to solve this output power regulation problem depend on manual operator intervention, which requires highly trained technicians. Moreover, real time regulation performed in this manner is not practical for an operator who must focus on mission critical functions.